Dark sister
Dark sister is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Full name: Unknown Other name(s): Dark sister, Angel Age: 118 Occupation: Ruler of Darkness Morality: Evil Gender: Female Race: Fearling Eye color: Brown Hair color: Black Family/ Relatives: Valentina Love (sister) Allies: Pitch, Void Enemies: The Guardians, the young Guardians Powers: Darkness First seen: On this wiki Dark sister is Val's sister that is hiding beneath her. She was a part of the fearlings, and was made by them. She is very dark, manipulative, a great liar and the very opposite of what Val is. She is a part of her and can be destroyed, but if she is dead, then Val will be too. They have a connection, but they can fight without the two sisters feeling any pain. Val relives with Love when Dark sister is reliving with Val's darkness and bad memories. When Val was a little girl, she didn't had many friends, so the fearlings went to her and started to talk to her. She was happy with it and wasn't scared of them, she saw them as good friends. But the fearlings wanted to be her friend, so that she would turn into a fearling as them, cruel and full of darkness. But one day Val met some children that were like her, and the fearlings hated that. They said to her, that they are all lying to her and Val decided not to be the children's friend anymore. She was backing away from the lght and into the spooky darkness, where she met a girl and she had fun with her. And the fearlings tried to convinced her, that she is just playing tricks on poor Val, but she didn't believed it and went to her new friend. The fearlings were very angry about that, just because the ceremony is very close to be true. So they grab Val and threw her back to the darkness where she belongs and scare her. The little Val was vulnerable and weak, but in that moment a bright light shone through the darkness, destroying the fearlings and coming towards Val. Val was excited and happy that she would go from the darkness, but she didn't know that the fearlings put a piece on her and went inside of her body. When Val was getting bigger, the piece of the fearlings was becoming bigger and better. And when Val one day sees a girl, that was a copy of her, but dark, she knew somehow, that this was the fearlings' plan and they both hated each other and Val named the copy: Dark sister. Dark sister/Angel has gray skin, she wears a black shirt-like dress, that has wide sleeves. She carry or has chains on her dress and has black punk boots. With her powers she can create whatever she likes, only that is dark. She can create people from horror movies or just scary people and beasts. Her hair is dark as her dark wings, that she can create them. Dark sister 1.jpg Dark sister.jpg dark sister 3.jpg Relationship Valentina Love Her sister. She wants her dead. Cupid Val's big brother and D.S's big annoying brother. Quotes You call yourself: Guardians? Ha! I think you should be named: Losers! You are going with me! With or without your puny little heart! No one will defeat me!